wrestlingpolskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
John Cena
thumb|left thumb|left thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb thumb thumb John Felix Anthony Cena - (urodzony 23 kwietnia 1977 roku) jest amerykańskim aktorem, muzykiem hip-hopowym, oraz, jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych wrestlerów na świecie. Zatrudniony przez federację World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) występuje na brandzie RAW Kariera W czasie swojej kariery w WWE, Cena dwunastokrotnie był mistrzem świata wagi ciężkiej, ośmiokrotnie mistrzem federacji WWE oraz dwa razy mistrzem World Heavyweight Championship. Ponadto 3-krotnie posiadał tytuł United States Champion, i dwukrotnie mistrzem World Tag Team Championship i Tag Team Championship. W 2008 roku, zawodnik wygrał prestiżową walkę Royal Rumble. Zanim John pojawił się w głównym rosterze WWE, trenował w takich federacjach jak Ultimate Pro Wrestling i Ohio Valley Wrestling, zdobywając w obu federacjach najważniejsze tytuły. Poza wrestingiem, Cena wydał swój hiphopowy album - You Can't See Me, który zadebiutował na liscie US Billboard 200 chart na 15 miejscu, oraz zagrał główną rolę w filmie The Marine. Pojawił się również okazjonalnie w programach telewizyjnych takich jak Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, i Punk'd. Wystąpił również w show Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, gdzie dotarł do finału, i dopiero tam uległ przeciwnikom zajmując ostatecznie 3 miejsce w programie.Przed jego kariery zawodowej w wrestlingu, Cena pojawił się w reklamie siłowni Gold. 184 Jako zapaśnik zatwierdził pić YJ Stinger, 185 występować w reklamach na początku października 2003 r., metra, , za którąś nakręcony reklam z ich rzecznik Jared Fogle w listopadzie 2006 roku, który rozpoczął się wietrzenie w styczniu przyszłego roku. Przez pewien czas w 2007 roku zatwierdziła również dwóch "kolekcji signature" napojów energetycznych i barów energii sprzedawanej przez amerykańskich kulturystów. 187 W 2008 r. Cena nakręcony dostawczych w ramach "Young Guns" Gillette kampanii NASCAR. W 2009 r. Cena rozszerzył swój kontrakt z Gillette poprzez wprowadzenie nowej kampanii online o nazwie "Be A Superstar" o siebie i Chris Jericho i Cody Rhodes. Kampania funkcje motywacyjne filmy. Zycie prywatne Cena pisze lewą ręką on jest fanem japońskiej animacji i wspomniał, że jego ulubiony film animowany jest Fist of the North Star. 200 On także powiedział, że jest fanem gier wideo poleceń serii & Conquer i zauważyć, że to jego ulubiona gra. Cena jest fanem Boston Red Sox, Tampa Bay Rays, New England Patriots, i Boston Celtics. Cena zbiera mięśni samochodów osobowych i ma ponad 20, z których niektóre są jedyne w swoim rodzaju. W ramach promocji swojego filmu 2009, 12 Rounds, Cena ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny dla swojej dziewczyny Elizabeth Huberdeau. Pobrali się 11 lipca 2009 roku. Dzieciństwo John Felix Anthony Cena urodził się w West Newbury, (Massachusetts) jako drugie dziecko Carol i Johna Ceny Sr. Po ukończeniu Akademii Cushinga, John uczęszczał do koledżu Springfield w Springfield (Massachusetts). W szkole grał w drużynie futbolu amerykańskiego należącej do III Dywizji. Springfield ukończył w 1998 roku, uzyskując dyplom z fizjologii wysiłku fizycznego i rozpoczął karierę jako kulturysta Kariera Wrestlera Cena rozpoczął pierwsze treningi zapasnicze w 2000 roku w Californi w szkole "Ultimate University" tworzonej przez federację Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Na ringu Cena występował jako pół-robot znany jako The Prototype. Część jego treningów i występów związanych z federacją UPW pokazana została na kanale Discovery Channel w programie Inside Pro Wrestling School. W federacji UPW, Cena zdobył UPW Heavyweight Championship w kwietniu 2000 roku (miesiąc po debiucie w pro-wrestlingu). W 2001 roku, federacja World Wrestling Federation podpisała z Johnem kontrakt rozwojowy, i wysłała do swojej federacji rozwojowej - Ohio Valley Wrestling, gdzie jako młody zawodnik kontynuował swoje treningi. W tym czasie Cena występował jako The Prototype oraz jako Mr. P, i trzymał pas OWV Heavyweight Championship przez trzy miesiące, oraz OVW Tag Team Championship (z Rico Constantino) przez dwa miesiące. Make-A-Wish Foundation John Cena udzielił ponad 200 życzenia na Make-A-Wish Foundation 182 oraz w 2009 roku był laureatem Nagrody Greicius Chris gwiazdy. Muzyka Oprócz kariery w wrestlingu, Cena to raper i muzyk hip-hopu. Cena wykonywał po raz piąty piosenkę WWE, "Basic Thugonomics" dla samego siebie, i znalazł się na ścieżki dźwiękowej album Originals WWE. Nagrał również piosenkę, "Untouchables", dla firmy następny soundtrack albumu WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol. 6. Współpracował na remix HUSTLE piosenki wraz z Murs, E-40, i Chingo Bling. 195 Ceny album debiutancki, You Can't See Me, została nagrana z kuzynem Tha Trademarc. Oferuje on między innymi piosenki, jego tematem wejście, "The Time Is Now", a singiel "Bad, Bad Man", dla którego teledysk powstał, że parodiował 1980 kultury, w tym serialu The A-Team. Wideo zostało nagrane również do drugiego singla, "Right Now", a premiera odbyła się 8 sierpnia na Raw. Cena i Tha Trademarc później wyróżnili na torze przez Perceptionists nazwie "Scratch Champion". Cena pojawi się na Tionne "T-Boz" Watkins najnowszym albumie "Still super wyposażone innych gości. UPW Cena zaczął trenować aby stać się profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem w 2000 roku w Kalifornii "Uniwersytet Ultimate", prowadzony przez Ultimate Pro Wrestling. Kiedy już znalazł się w ringu, Cena zaczął używać pół-robota charakteru znanego jako The Prototype. 23 24 Niektóre z tego okresu jego kariery było udokumentowane w programie Discovery Channel Inside Pro Wrestling szkoły. [ 25] Podczas gdy w UPW, Cena posiadaniu UPW Heavyweight Championship po prostu nieśmiały miesiąca, w kwietniu 2000 r. OVW W 2001 roku Cena podpisał rozwojowy kontrakt z World Wrestling Federation (WWF) i został przydzielony do Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) 27. W czasie pobytu tam, Cena walczył zarówno jako Prototype i pan P, i odbyła się OVW Heavyweight Championship przez trzy miesiące i OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (z Rico Constantino) przez dwa miesiące. Moda Do zakresu w karierze WWE, Cena jóż próbował odzwierciedlają najbardziej aktualne trendy bandyta i stylizacje w kulturze hip-hopu, że jego postać reprezentuje. U Cena zaczęło się noszenie "koszulki powrót do przeszłości". 190 Podczas Cena był członkiem SmackDown!, WWE produkowało koszulki które nosił sugestywny spoonerem był "Ruck odpadowe". Zawsze gdy pojawił się w telewizji obraz został ocenzurowany, ale przez to WWE zaczeło sprzedać więcej koszulek w założeniu, że "zbyt gorący dla telewizji.Również był łańcuszek z dużą kłódką, czasami używał go jako broni, 192, aż do WrestleMania 21, kiedy to został zastąpiony łańcuch przez diament studded "Chain Gang" tarczy medalionu-przypomina te noszone przez członków G -Unit dopasowany do pasa. Mniej więcej w The Marine został zwolniony, zaczoł nosić strój bardziej wojskowych , w tym spodnie kamuflaż nieśmiertelnika, Marine czapka żołnierza i koszulę WWE produkowane z legendą "Chain Gang Batalionu."193 Wkrótce po WrestleManii 23, podczas promocji The Marine zakończył, wojsko strój zmniejszył i został zastąpiony odzieży noszącej jego nowym slogan" American Made Muscle "wraz z denim szorty, nie widziałem, ponieważ był członkiem roster WWE .Potem chodziły w koszulach, który promował Cenation a jego linia znakiem towarowym "Ty mnie nie widzisz." Filmy w jego wykonaniu WWE Studios, która produkuje i finansuje filmy, wyprodukowany pierwszy film Cena to - The Marine, który był dystrybuowany teatralnie przez 20th Century Fox na początku Ameryki 13 października 2006. W pierwszym tygodniu film zrobiony około US 7.000.000 dolarów w biurze amerykańskiego box. 156 Po dziesięciu tygodniach film wszedł do kin, film zarobił 18,7 mln EUR.Film został wydany na DVD, radziły sobie lepiej, zarobił 30 milionów dolarów w pierwszych dwunastu tygodniach. Jego drugi film, również wyprodukowany przez WWE Studios, był 12 Rounds . Zdjęcia rozpoczęły się w dniu 25 lutego 2008 w Nowym Orleanie. 157 158 Film został wydany w dniu 27 marca 2009 roku. Jego drugi film, również wyprodukowany przez WWE Studios, był 12 Rounds . Zdjęcia rozpoczęły się w dniu 25 lutego 2008 w Nowym Orleanie. 157 158 Film został wydany w dniu 27 marca 2009 roku. Cena zagrał w jego trzeci film też wyprodukowany przez WWE Studios, pod tytułem Legendary, począwszy od dnia 10 września 2010, przez ograniczony czas, 159, a następnie został wydany na DVD 28 września 2010 roku. W tym samym roku, Cena zagrała w filmie dla dzieci Fred:. The Movie, film na podstawie filmów z YouTube Lucas Cruikshank o tej samej nazwie, gdzie gra ojca Freda 161 Film został wydany na Nickelodeon (kanał) we wrześniu 2010 r. Gościnne występy Przed jego debiut w WWE, Cena pojawił się w programie Go Sick as Bruebaker, wściekły,zły wrestler w 2001 roku. W trakcie swojej kariery Cena pojawił się w programie Jimmy Kimmel Live! trzy razy. Cena pojawiła się na audycje radiowe rano, w tym CBS i XM wersje Opie and Anthony jako część ich "walkowerem" w dniu 10 października 2006 roku. Inne występy obejmowały Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Fuse gwiazdy listy odtwarzania, Fox Sports Net The Best Damn Sports Show Period MADtv, Camp G4 Zawodowego (z Shelton Benjamin) i dwa występy w Punk'd MTV (sierpień 2006 r. do maja 2007),jako ofiara żartu. Pracował także jako prezenter współpracy z Hulk Hogan, w 2005 Teen Choice Awards, jako sędzia w trzecim tygodniu w sezonie 2006 z Nashville Star, i pojawił się w 2007 Nickelodeon UK Kids Choice Awards. 164 W styczniu 2007 r. Cena, Batista, a Ashley Massaro pojawił się reprezentując WWE w jednym z odcinków Extreme Makeover: Home Edition,dając dzieciom rodziny, której dom był w remoncie towarów z WWE i rozdał osiem biletów na WrestleMania 23. 166 Dwa miesiące później, Bobby Lashley pojawił się na grę w Deal pokazać NBC or No Deal jako "moralne wsparcie" na długi czas WWE odcinkowych rzędu, Rick "Guy Sign" Achberger. Edge i Randy Orton również pojawił się, ale jako antagoniści.W dniu 9 kwietnia 2008, Cena wraz z kumplem z wrestligu Triple H, Chris Jericho, pojawił się na Idol Gives Back pozyskiwać fundusze specjalnye. 168 W marcu 2009 r. Cena pojawił się w Saturday Night Live podczas pokazu zimno sekwencji otwierającej . 169 W dniu 7 marca 2009, był gościem w teleturniej NPR Wait Wait ... No Tell Me! w Not My sekwencji pracy pod tytułem "Jasne, pro wrestling jest dobrythumb koncertem, ale gdy wygrywasz, nie rzucają misie na ring?" orld Wrestling Entertainment (2002)Debiut (2002–2003) W telewizji Cena zadebiutował 27 czerwca 2002 roku, w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie Kurta Angle'a. Zainspirowny premówieniem prezesa WWE Vince'a McMahona do wschodzących gwiazd federacji, zachęcając by pokazały bezlitosną agresję by zająć miejsce wśród legend.Cena skorzystał z okazji i prawie pokonał Angle'a wykonując na nim swoją akcją kończącą. Cena wytrzymał także jego akcję kończącą, Ankle Lock lecz Angle ostatecznie go spinował. Po bliskiej wygranej Cena stał się ulubieńcem fanów i rozpoczął feud z Chrisem Jericho. W listopadzie wraz z Billym Kidmanem wziął udział w turnieju, który miał wyłonić pierwszych WWE Tag Team Championów na SmackDown!, przegrywając w pierwszej rundzie. W następnym tygodniu zaatakował Kidmana obwiniając go za przegraną. Cena stał się heelem.Po ataku na Kidmana, na Halloween, specjalnym odcinku SmackDown, Cena ubrał się jak Vanilla Ice i wykonał Freestyle. Na następny tydzień Cena dostał nowy pseudonim, raper. W pierwszej połowie 2003 roku, Cena spróbował sił w Royal Rumble i próbował zdobyć WWE Championship, od ówczesnego mistrza Brock'a Lesnara.Podczas feudu, John zaprezentwał swój nowy finisher FU i dzięki niemu wygrał turniej o 1 predendenta do pasa WWE Championship na Backlash.Ostatecznie został pokonany przez Lesnara. Pod koniec roku Cena preszedł face turn i dołączył do dryżyny Kurta Angle'a na Survivor Series. Mistrz Stanów Zjednoczonych i WWE (2004–2005) a początku 2004 roku Cena wział udział w Royal Rumble matchu z numerem 28. Został Wyeliminowany przez Big Showa co doprowadziło go do feudu z nim. Ostatecznie Cena wygrał z nim na WrestleManii 20 został mistrzem Stanów Zjednoczonych – był to jego pierwszy pas mistrzowski w WWE. Jego panowanie trwało 4 miesiące. Został pozbawiony pasa 8 Lipca prez Generalnego Menadżera Smackdown Kurta Angle'a po przypadkowym ataku na niego. Cena zdobył ponownie pas pokonując Bookera T na No Mercy, by go stracić tydzień póżniej z debiutującym Carlito , co doprowadziło do ich feudu podczas którego został dźgnięty w nerke w nocnym klubie w Bostonie przez ochroniarza Carlito - Jesúsa. Dzięki temu, ta kontuzja wyeliminowała Cene z ringu na miesiąc, podczas którego John zajął się kręceniem zdjęć do filmu The Marine, który był jego pierwszym filmem.. Po powrocie, w listopadzie, Cena zdobył pas US title pokonując Carlito. Cena wział udział w walce Royal Rumble w 2005 roku z numerem 25 i doszedł do finałowej dwójki. Walczył z zawodnikiem brandu RAW Batistą. Walka zakończyło się tak że obydwaj zostali wyrzuceni z ringu w tym samym czasie. Wtedy wszedł Vince McMahon i zarządził re-match z stypulacją nagłej śmierci. Gdzie wygrał Batista. Miesiąc później Cena pokonał Kurta Angle'a i dostał prawo do main enetu na WrestleManii z Johnem "Bradshaw'em" Laylfieldem. Na początku feudu Cena stracił pas mistrza Stanów Zjednoczonych na rzecz jednego z ochroniarzy JBL'a Orlando Jordana który potem wyrzucił "kręcący się" U.S do kosza na śmieci, a tydzień pózniej miał już normalny kształt. Na WrestleManii 21 Cena wygrał i zdobył swój pierwszy tytuł WWE Championship. Jak w planach storyline`u Cena postąpił tak samo jak z pasem U.S i zmienił go na kręcący a JBL dostał oryginalny pas i sam siebie nazywał prawdziwym mistrzem WWE. Zmiana nadeszła na Judgement Day w walce "I Quit" gdzie Cena pokonał "John Bradshaw'a" który przegrał po raz drugi. Doszło wtedy do unifikacji tytułów. Cena podczas draft lottery przeszedł do Raw gdzie Generalnym Menagerem był Eric Bishoff z którym potem walczył ponieważ, nie chciał dołączyć do jego wojny z wresterami ECW. Od tego czasu Bishoff utrudniał Cenie życie. Pomagał mu Chris Jericho który próbował odebrać Cenie tytuł mistrza świata. Podczas feudu Cena był facem a Jericho heelem lecz fani byli za Jericho. Następnie John rozpoczął feud z Kurtem Angle, który został wybrany przez Bischoffa na nowego pretendenta do tytułu, po tym jak Cena pokonał Jericho w walce "You're Fired" dnia 22 sierpnia na gali RAW. Cena wyszedł z tego feudu z pasem na ramieniu, pregrywając z Kurtem przez DQ (czyli pas nie zmienił właściciela) na gali Unforgiven we wrześniu, i pokonując Angle`a przez pin na gali Survivor Series w listopadzie. W trakcie tego feudu Cena dodał do swojego asortymentu akcji nowego finishera - STFU (Stepover Toehold Sleeper, przemianowany na Stepover Toehold Facelock), w momencie, kiedy musiał walczyć w pojedynku Triple Threat Submissions Only match 28 listopada na Raw. Różne feudy i? Kontuzja? (2006-2007) Cena stracił tytuł WWE Championship na pierwszej gali WWE pay-per-view w 2006 roku - New Year's Revolution, jednak stracił tytuł po walce Elimination Chamber którą wygrał, kiedy to Edge wykorzystał swoją walizkę Money in the Bank z kontraktem, który mu gwarantuje walke w dogodnym dla siebie terminie o jeden z dwóch pasów mistrzowskich WWE. Edge dwukrotnie wykonał swoją akcję kończącą (Spear) i spinnował przeciwnika zdobywając tytuł. Cena tym samym, stracił swój tytuł mistrzowski po 280 dniach od jego zdobycia od JBLa na WrestleManii 21. Już trzy tygodnie później Cena zdobył ponownie tytuł w walce na gali Royal Rumble pay-per-view. Po wygranej pasa, Cena rozpoczął feud z Triple H`em, podczas którego publiczność buczała na face`owego Cene, a cheer`owała na typowo heelowego Triple H`a. Taka sama reakcja publiczności spotkała go podczas walki z Rob Van Damem (który wykorzystał Money in the Bank contract, zdobyty na gali WrestleMania 22) na gali One Night Stand w czerwcu. Cena na gali usyszał takie chanty publiczności jak: "Fuck you, Cena", "You can't wrestle", i "Same old shit". Kiedy wykonywał inne akcje, których nie używa na codzień, fani również nie byli z tego zadowoleni, gdyż John usłyszał: "You still suck". Cena przegrał tytuł WWE Championship po raz drugi w 2006 roku na gali One Night Stand, spinnowany przez Van Dama po interwencji Edge`a. W lipcu, po zdobyciu pasa przez Edge`a w Triple Threat match, w którym również brał udział Cena, John ponownie rozpoczął feud z Edgem, a raczej kontynuował go z początku roku. Dwukrotnie Edge wychodził po pojedynkach z pasem na ramieniu: pierwsza walka zakończyła się przez DQ, co nie spowodowało zmiany właściciela, i drugi raz po użyciu kastetu Edge spinnował przeciwnika. Cena w ostateczności wygrał pas w walce Tables, Ladders, & Chairs match na wrześniowej gali Unforgiven pay-per-view. Walka dodatkowo posiadała stypulacje, w której, w razie przegranej Ceny, ten musiał opóścić roster RAW, i dołączyć do rosteru Smackdown!. Następnego wieczoru na gali WWE Raw zmienił pas na „kręcący się". Po feudzie z Edgem, Cena został wplątany w scenariusz międzybrandowy, "Champion of Champions", który miał wyłonić najlepszego mistrza w federacji. John Cena, King Booker (World Heavyweight Champion ze SmackDown), i Big Show (ECW World Champion) stanęli do walki Triple Threat match na gali Cyber Sunday w listopadzie, kiedy widzowie głosowali, który z trzech tytułów będzie nagrodą dla wygranego. W tym samym czasie, Cena rozpoczął storyline z gwiazdą TV - Kevinem Federlinem kiedy ten zaczął wystepować na RAW z Johnnym Nitro i Meliną. Federline pojawił się na gali Cyber Sunday i uderzył Cene pasem World Heavyweight Title pomagając tym samym wygrać walkę i obronić tytuł przez King Bookera. Pod koniec 2006 roku, Cena rozpoczał feud z niepokonanym Umagą o tytuł WWE Championship. Na początku roku 2007, John zakończył feud z Kevinem Federline. Na pierwszej gali Raw w nowym roku, Cena został spinowany przez Federline`a (któremu asystował Umaga), jednak później na tej samej gali John dorwał Federline`a i wykonał na nim FU.Cena zakończył streak Umagi pokonując go w walce na gali [[New Year's Resvolution {2007}|New Year's Revolution. Na gali[Rumble odbył się rematch, tym razem ze stypulacją Last Man Standing, i John Cena ponownie pokonał przeciwnika i obronił tytuł. Dzień po Royal Rumble John Cena w Tag Teamie z Shawnem Michaelsem pokonali Tag Team Rated-RKO (Edge i Randy Orton) zdobywając pasy World Tag Team Championship. 2 kwietnia na gali Raw, po przegranej walce na gali WrestleMania 23 przez Shawna Michaelsa, ten odwrócił się od Ceny, powodując utrace pasów mistrzów Tag Team w walce battles royal. W ostateczności pas został zdobyty przez The Hardys (Matt i Jeff). Do końca miesiąca Cena feudował z Michaelsem, Ortonem i Edge`em, aż pojawił się The Great Khali, który również chciał zdobyć pas Ceny. Przez kolejne dwa miesiące Cena walczył z Khalim o tytuł mistrza federacji, a w ostatecznym rozrachunku, w maju na gali Judgement Day, pokonał Khaliego jako pierwszy zawodnik w WWE. Wyczyn swój powtórzył miesiąc później na gali One Night Stand. Pretendentem do walki o tytuł na gali SummerSlam został Randy Orton, co doprowadziło do kolejnego feudu pomiędzy gwiazdami federacji. Randy Orton wykonał akcję kończącą – RKO trzykrotnie, jednak w ostateczności, to John Cena wygrał pojedynek przez pinfall. Rematch pomiędzy wrestlerami odbył się na gali Unforgiven, i wtedy też Orton wygrał przez DQ, kiedy to John Cena zignorował sędziego i atakował przeciwnika, który był przy narożniku. Podczas walki z Mr. Kennedym 1 października 2007 roku na gali Raw, Cena doznał ciężkiej kontuzji mięśnia klatki piersiowej. Kontuzja i 7-miesięczna przerwa w występach wrestlera została sprzedana fanom jako wynik ataku Randy Ortona. W wyniku kontuzji, na gali ECW, następnej nocy, Vince McMahon odebrał pas Johnowi Cenie, kończąc tym samym najdłuższy reign od 19 lat. Operacje wykonywał znany w WWE lekarz - James Andrews w szpitalu St. Vincent's Hospital w Birmingham, Alabama. Dwa tygodnie później na stronie WWE.com, pojawiło się wideo na którym Dr. Andrews i Cena mówią o wielomiesięcznej rehabilitacji, jaką musi przejść wrestler, zanim powróci na ring. Pomimo swojej kontuzji, Cena pojawił się na gali WWE Tribute to the Troops w Iraku 7 grudnia, co zostało pokazane w TV 24 grudnia. Powrót po kontuzji (2008)-(2010) Cena nieoficjalnie powrócił na ring 27 stycznia 2008 roku jako ostatni w walce Royal Rumble match. Pojedynek ten wygrał, eliminując Triple H`a, i według tradycji wygrał title shot na WrestleManii. Czekając na WrestleManie, Cena walczył o mistrzowski tytuł już w lutym, na gali No way Out, jednak wtedy, ówczesny WWE Champion - Randy Orton, zachował tytuł przegrywając przez DQ. Dzień po gali No Way Out, została ogłoszona walka na WrestleManię 24 o pas WWE Championship match, jako Triple Threat match - Triple H, Randy Orton, oraz John Cena. Na Wrestlemanii jednak Johnowi Cenie ponownie się nie poszczęściło, gdyż nie udało mu się pokonać przeciwników i zdobyć pas. Tym razem z pojedynku zwycięzko wyszedł Triple H. Na gali Backlash, Cena ponownie nie zdobył pasa, tym razem w walce Fatal Four Way Elimination match został spinnowany przez Ortona. Podczas walki Cena wyeliminował Johna "Bradshaw" Layfielda (JBL), co doporowadziło do ich drugiego feudu po tym z 2005 roku. Cena pokonał JBLa na gali Judgment Day, a następnie kolejny raz na gali One Night Stand w walce ze stypulacją First Blood match. JBL, w ostateczności, pokonał Johna Cene w walce New York City Parking Lot Brawl match na gali The Great American Bash. 4 sierpnia na gali RAW, Cena zdobył po raz drugi w karierze pasy World Tag Team Championship w Tag Teamie z Batistą, pokonując Cody'ego Rhodesa i Teda Dibiase\go, jednak tydzień później pasy wróciły do swoich poprzednich właścicieli. Na gali SummerSlam Cena uległ w walce z Batistą. John został w tym samym czasie jednym z czterech pretendentów do tytułu CM Punka - World Heavyweight Championship w stypulacji Championship Scramble match na gali Unforgiven, jednak w wyniku kolejnej kontuzji został zastąpiony przez Rey`a Mysterio. Cena przeszedł operację 25 sierpnia. John powrócił na ring w listopadzie, gdzie na gali Survivor Series pokonał Chrisa Jericho i po raz pierweszy w karierze zdobył pas World Heavyweight Championship. Kontynuował rywalizację do gali Armageddon gdzie obronił tytuł. Stracił pas podczas gali No Way Out kiedy Edge zaatakował Koffi'ego Kingstona i zajął jego miejsce w walce Elimination Chamber match i zdobył pas wagi ciężkiej. Cena dostał szansę na walkę z Edgem w stypulacji Triple Threath match gdzie udział brał również Big Show. Cena wtedy wygrał lecz zowu stracił pas na rzecz Edge'a w stypulacji Last Man Standing match na gali Backlash po interwencji Big Showa kiedy wykonał na Cenie Chokeslam. Wtedy feud z Edgem się skończył a zaczął się z Big Showem. Cena pokonał Big Showa na gali Judgement Day (2009) i na Extreme Rules w stypulacji Submission match po wykonaniu STFU Podczas lipcowej gali pay-per-view, Night of Champions wziął udział w walce Triple Threat o pas WWE Championship z Triple H'em i ówczesnym mistrzem Randym Ortonem. Cena wtedy przegrał. 2 miesiące póżniej, Cena pokonał Randy'ego Ortona w walce "I Quit" match i został mistrzem federacji WWE. Podczas Hell in a Cell Cena stracił pas w walce Hell in a Cell. 3 tgodnie póżniej Cean pokonał Ortona na Bragging Rights w sześćdziesięcio minutowym Iron Man Matchu. 2 miesiące póżniej Cena stracił tytuł na rzecz Sheamusa na gali TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs w Tables matchu. w Lutym 2010 roku, Cena odbił tytuł na gali Elimination Chamber w walce Elimination Chamber gdy wyeliminował jako ostatniego Triple H'a. Po chwili przybył prezes WWE Vince McMahon i oznajmił że będzie walczyć z Batistą o nowo zdobyty tytuł, który pomagał McMahonowi podczas feudu z Bretem Hartem. Stracił go i rozpoczął z nim program. 24 godziny po Elimination Chamber Cena zarządził re-match na WrestleManii. McMahon zgodził się jeśli Cena wygra z Batistą tej nocy. Podczas walki Batista specjalnie walną Cenę w pachwinę by umożliwić sobie i mu walkę na WrestleManii. Podczas WrestleManii 27 pokonał Batistę i znowu zdobył pas WWE Championship. W Kwietniu pokonał Batistę w walce Last Man Standing na gali Extreme Rules. Ich feud trwał do walki "I Quit" na Over the Limit gdzie wygrał i się zakończył. Feud z Nexusem (2010-2011) 7 Stycznia 2010 roku podczas specjalnej edycji RAW, 3-hour Viewer's Choice episode, Cena podczas walki z CM Punkiem, gdy zaatakowali ich wszyscy uczestnicy pierwszego sezonu NXT, z Wadem Barretem jako liderem. Punk, jego uczeń Luke Gallows, i wszyscy ludzie z personelu WWE wokół ringu zostali zaatakowani, lecz najsilniejszy atak był na Cenę którego musieli wynosić na noszach. Grupa nazwała się Nexus. W czerwcu 2010, stanął do walki w Fatal-4-Way match'u na gali Fatal-four-way przeciwko Sheamus'owi, Edg'owi oraz Ortonowi, na gali tej stracił tytuł na rzecz Sheamus'a. Miesiąc później w przysługującym mu rewanżu na gali Money in the Bank w walce o stypulacji Steel Cage przegrał po ponownym ataku Nexusa. Tuż przed galą SummerSlam, uformował drużynę WWE w której skład wchodzili: Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali i Bret Hart. Na tej gali Team WWE zwyciężył przeciwko Nexusowi w 7-on-7 elimination match'u kiedy w ostatniej chwili dołączył do niech przywrócony zawodnik NXT i były członek Nexus Daniel Bryan. Feud z Nexusem (2010-2011) 7 Stycznia 2010 roku podczas specjalnej edycji RAW, 3-hour Viewer's Choice episode, Cena podczas walki z CM Punkiem, gdy zaatakowali ich wszyscy uczestnicy pierwszego sezonu NXT, z Wadem Barretem jako liderem. Punk, jego uczeń Luke Gallows, i wszyscy ludzie z personelu WWE wokół ringu zostali zaatakowani, lecz najsilniejszy atak był na Cenę którego musieli wynosić na noszach. Grupa nazwała się Nexus. W czerwcu 2010, stanął do walki w Fatal-4-Way match'u na gali Fatal-four-way przeciwko Sheamus'owi, Edg'owi oraz Ortonowi, na gali tej stracił tytuł na rzecz Sheamus'a. Miesiąc później w przysługującym mu rewanżu na gali Money in the Bank w walce o stypulacji Steel Cage przegrał po ponownym ataku Nexusa. Tuż przed galą SummerSlam, uformował drużynę WWE w której skład wchodzili: Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali i Bret Hart. Na tej gali Team WWE zwyciężył przeciwko Nexusowi w 7-on-7 elimination match'u kiedy w ostatniej chwili dołączył do niech przywrócony zawodnik NXT i były członek Nexus Daniel Bryan. Feud z The Rockiem i następne mistrzostwo WWE (2011) Na największym 40 osobowym Royal Rumble wyszedł jako 22 zawodnik jednak został wyeliminowany przez The Miz'a jako trzydziesty szósty. 31 Stycznia na Raw Cena wziął udział w 7 man Battle Royal matchu o prawo do walki z The Mizem na Elimination Chamber o WWE Championship. Cena przegrał i tym samym został dodany do walki Elimination Chamber o miano 1# Pretendenta do walki o pas mistrzowski WWE na WrestleManii XXVII. The Miz obronił pas przeciw Jerremu Lawlerowi a Cena wygrał w Elimination Chamber match czym zapewnił sobie walkę z nim na WrestleManii. 21 Lutego na Raw Cena rapował o The Rocku , gospodarzu WrestleManii po tym co powiedział o nim zeszłego tygodnia. The Rock ze względu na jego kolorowe koszulki nazwał go "Wielka Tłusta Miska Fruity Pebbles" - czyli płatków śniadaniowych, i naśmiewając się z jego gestu "You Can't See Me". Tej samej nocy Cena został wtbrany do walki o pasy WWE Tag Team Championship przeciwko Justinowi Gabrielowi i Heathowi Slaterowi przy partnerstwie The Miza. Ostatecznie udało się im wygrać z członkami The Coore i zdobyli pasy, jednak Wade Barret poprosił odrazu o re-match gdzie po ataku Miza na Cenie i wykonaniu Scull Crushing Finally The Coore odzyskało pasy mistrzowskie. 28 Lutego na Raw Rock odpowiedział na Rap Ceny, dalej go obrażał i nazwał go "Yabba Dabba Bitch". Cena i The Rock staneli naprzeciw siebie dopiero 28 Marca na Raw gdzie ostatecznie Cena wykonał Attitude Adjustment na The Rocku. 3 Kwietnia na WrestleManii Cena zremisował z The Miz'em poprzez count out. Po walce przybył The Rock i zarządził Re-match bez dyskwalifikacji, beż wyliczeń, bez zasad. Ostatecznie The Rock wykonał Rock Bottom na Cenie po czym wyliczył go The Miz. Następnej nocy na Raw The Rock wyzwał Cenę na walkę na WrestleManii XXVIII. Cena ostatecznie zaakceptował to wyzwanie. Następnego tygodnia na Raw odbył sie Five Man Guntlet Match o prawo do walki o pas WWE na Extreme Rules. Podczas ostatniej rundy gdy Cena walczył z R-Truthem w walce zainterweniował The Miz i walka została przerwana z powodu dyskwalifikacji. Anonimowy Generalny Menadżer Raw ogłosił że na Extreme Rules odbędzie się Triple Treath match. Jednak w następnym tygodniu John Morrison pokonał R-Tutha i zajął jego miejsce w tej walce. Tego samego dnia Miz ogłosił stypulację dla walki na Extreme Rules. Wybrał Triple Threat Na WWE Draft Cena na początek został przeniesiony na SmackDown! a podczas ostatniego losowania na żywo powrócił na Raw. Na Extreme Rules John Cena pokonał Johna Morrisona i The Miza w Triple Cage o pas WWE Championem po raz kolejny. Bronił WWE Championship przeciwko The Miz na Over The Limit w I Quit meczu i później pokonał R-Truth na Capitol Punishment. Cena walczył z CM Punk, pretendentem do WWE Championship, na Money In The Bank. Jednak Punk, w dniu 27 czerwca na gali Monday Night RAW, dostarczy na antenie mowe o sposobie, w jaki WWE jest prowadzone i obraził właściciela Vince McMahon. Spowodowało to że Punk został zawieszony z WWE. [151 McMahon później przywrócić CM Punk pod warunkiem, że jak John Cena przegra będzie zwolniony na miejscu Punk zostanie przywrócenie do pracy. 152 Punk wygrał mecz i uciekł z areny z pasem WWE. Następnej nocy na Raw, po przemówieniu Cena, McMahon mógł go zwolnić, Triple H ogłosił, że został wybrany nowy prezes WWE i przywrócił Cene. 153 Na 25 lipca na RAW, Cena pokonał nowo koronowanego mistrza WWE Rey Mysterio i odzyskał tytuł. John walczył na SummerSlam o pas WWE z Punkiem a sędzią był prezes WWE Triple H walkę wygrał CM Punk choć noga Ceny była na lianach. Ale Punk straci pas niezwłocznie po tym jak Alberto Del Rio zabrał swoje pieniądze w umowie Money in the Bank. Na 22 sierpnia na RAW, Cena musiał pokonać Punka by stać się numerem jeden pretendent do WWE Championship posiadanych przez Alberto Del Rio. Po meczu, Del Rio brutalnie zaatakował Cenę.30 sierpnia na gali SmackDown, Cena nazywają się Del Rio ponownie. Tym razem, Ricardo Rodriguez, osobiste spiker Del Rio pojawił się twierdząc, że Del Rio nie był w stanie uczestniczyć przed zaatakowaniem przez Cena.Na Night of Champions, Cena pokonał Del Rio i wygrał WWE Championship po raz dziesiąty. Na gali Hell in a Cell w 2011r. Cena walczył z CM Punkiem i Alberto Del Rio lecz przegrał walkę i stracił tytuł misztrza WWE , na rzecz Alberto W wrestlingu *Finisher *Attitude Adjustment (AA) / F-U *STF *Signature moves *Belly to back suplex *Diving leg drop bulldog *Dropkick *Fisherman suplex *Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop, przed wykonaniem akcji wykonuje do leżącego przeciwnika gest, "You can't see me".) *Running leaping shoulder block *Running one–handed bulldog *Sitout hip toss *Thesz press *Running jumping neck snap *STF *Twisting belly to belly suplex *Vertical suplex *Pseudonimy *"The Doctor of Thuganomics" *"The Champ" (jako WWE Champion albp World Heavyweight Champion) – 2008– *"The Chain Gang Commander" *"The Chain Gang Soldier" *Managerzy *Kenny Bolin *B–2 *Redd Dogg Muzyka wejściowa *"The Beautiful People" wykonywana przez Marilyn Manson (2002) *"Slam Smack" by R. Hardy (FirstCom Production Music) (2002) *"Insert Bass Here" wykonywana przez DJ Case (FirstCom Production Music) (2002) *"Basic Thuganomics" wykonywana przez Johna Cene (2003–2005; 2009 podczas wejścia na ali WrestleMania XXV) *"The Time Is Now " wykonywana przez Johna Cene i The Trademarca (2005) Mistrzostwa i inne wyróżnienia i tytuły *Ohio Valley Wrestling *OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 raz) – z Rico Constantino *Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Feud Roku (2006) vs. Edge PWI Walka Roku (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels na Raw 23 Kwietnia PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) Pozycja numer 1 w Klasyfikacji PWI 500 w 2006 i 2007 Ultimate Pro Wrestling UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) World Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship (2 razy) World Tag Team Championship (2 razy) – z Shawnem Michaelsem (1) i Batistą (1) WWE Championship (8 razy, obecnie) WWE Tag Team Championship (2 razy) – z Davidem Otungą (1), i The Mizem (1) WWE United States Championship (3 razy) Royal Rumble (2008) Zwycięzca Slammy Award – 2009 i 2010 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award za Holy $#!+ Move of the Year (2010) za wykonanie Attitude Adjustment na Batiście z dachu auta. Nagrody Wrestling Observer Newsletter Wrestler Roku (2007, 2010) Best Box Office Draw (2007) Najlepszy Rozmówca (2007) Most Charismatic (2006–2010) Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000–2009) Najlepszy Gimmick (2003) [[Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SmackDown! dawniej Kategoria:RAW Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Nexus dawniej Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:zawodnik Kategoria:zawodnicy